


The One Who Slayed Dragons

by BlueKhaos



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Crossover, Friendship, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueKhaos/pseuds/BlueKhaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The newly reformed Avengers receive a call alerting them to dragon attacks on the city, but dragons aren't the only things they'll find amidst the panic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Who Slayed Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> Sup y'all. I felt it was necessary to break my writing dry spell, so I ended up producing this piece of work. I hope you'll enjoy it!

The newly reformed Avengers found themselves amidst panicked citizens and burnt cars. They had received a call from local authorities, alerting them to two large dragons that were destroying the city. After getting all the details, the Avengers geared up and headed out to fight the reptilian beasts.

The Vision, Sam, and Rhodey took the skies as they attacked the enraged dragon from above. Blasts, bullets, and fire pierced the air as they weaved in and out between the tall buildings. As the aerial fight went on, Steve and Natasha helped the distressed citizens to escape. Wanda stood her ground, creating energy shields to defend her comrades and citizens from the searing flames that left the dragon’s mouth.

A large blast from Rhodey’s War Machine suit struck the winged creature across the neck as it prepared to release another shot of flames from its mouth. The impact of the blast knocked the dragon out of the smoke filled skies and caused it to plummet rapidly into the streets below. Once the dragon hit the pavement, the three men headed down, landing on the cracked roads.

After successfully steering the crowd away from the chaos, Natasha, Steve, and Wanda joined up with the three males as they headed towards the fallen dragon. The dying dragon attempted to get up, but failed miserably as it stared down the Avengers with snake-like eyes.

“I can’t believe we fought an actual dragon,” Sam spoke as his metal wings tucked themselves away into the pack on his back.

“I’m not,” Natasha replied as she remembered the massive beasts that they fought when Loki attacked New York.

The dragon narrowed its sharp eyes in one last act of defiance. Humans never seemed to die easily as much as he and his kind tried to eradicate them.

“You and your kind will suffer for your insolence…”the dragon muttered.

The Avengers looked at the dragon in confusion, unfamiliar with the odd language that spoke. They watched on as the once fearsome creature took it last breath and died. They were even more puzzled when the dragon’s flesh began to burn up as flames spread among its body. Suddenly, a rush of air and lights flew past them into an unknown direction as they shielded themselves from the small blast. Once it had stopped, they looked up to see that the dragon had become nothing but bones.

“This is rather strange,” the Vision commented as his eyes roamed over the skeletal structure of the deceased dragon. His thoughts were quickly disrupted when a thunderous roar echoed from another part of the city.

“The job’s not over yet, guys,” Steve spoke as he gripped his shield tighter, rearing to kill the remaining dragon.

Focusing themselves once more on their mission, the Avengers headed in the direction of the second dragon.

The last dragon continued it rampage as frost spewed from its mouth, covering buildings and cars in bone-chilling ice. As people continued to run in fear, a glowing ball of red light appeared out of thin air in the middle of the street. The red light continued to grow larger and brighter until it slowly began to fade away.

You opened your eyes and looked around in utter confusion as you took in your new surroundings. Tall building structures, the likes of what you have never seen before appeared to touch the sky. People ran around you screaming, dressed in strange clothes as they ran between odd horseless carriages and paved streets.

Before you could figure out where you were, a familiar sensation filled your body with new strength as a blast of wind hit you. Your body glowed for several seconds before returning to its normal state.

_‘A dragon was just slain, but from where?’_ you thought as you looked down at your calloused hands.A loud roar echoed from above as you saw a familiar dragon wreaking havoc.

“Sudreth…”

The Avengers finally arrived in the next part of the city, spotting the second dragon as it coated the city with ice. Before they could attack it, Wanda spotted your form in the middle of the street.

“Who’s that?” Wanda pointed as she watched you with red eyes. Everyone looked to where she pointed and was taken aback by your appearance.

You wore blackest armor that they had ever seen, reminding them of the darkest of night skies. Intricate and sharp designs were engraved throughout each piece of your armor as the suit itself fitted well to your shape. You wore no helmet as the sunlight beamed warmly on your soft, scar-covered face. The Avengers watched as you went for one of the weapons on your back. Removing a red-glowing ebony bow and black arrows from their quiver, you readied your bow and aimed down the dragon as you took the stance of a champion.

“My God…” Steve whispered, awed by your presence.

“SUDRETH!” you yelled as you waited for the dragon to notice you.

The dragon’s yellow eyes landed on you as a vicious snarl rumbled from its throat.

“DOVAHKIIN!”

With a quick flap of its wings, the dragon flew towards you at a rapid speed. Ice spewed from its mouth, freezing everything in its path. Undeterred by the monstrous reptile, you steadied your breath and shot your arrow. The arrow sailed through the air, piercing the dragon’s flesh. The dragon roared in pain as flames burned the area where the arrow had penetrated.

You quickly hid behind a nearby car, dodging the blast of ice from the passing dragon. As you watched Sudreth fly by, you were alerted by a barrage of bullets as a red-headed woman and man with metal wings fired at the dragon. You also began to notice the rest of the oddly dressed warriors that were with them.

_‘What kind of enchanted weapons are those?’_ you thought as you examined the guns that they used.

You turned your eyes back towards Sudreth who was making his way over to the group of fighters. As he stopped near the group, flapping his powerful wings and preparing for another attack, you shouted in his direction.

“ **Krii Lun Aus! (Marked for death!)** ”

A blast wave flew from your mouth, hitting the dragon and temporarily stunning him as purple markings appeared on his skin. You turned towards the group quickly which was staring at you in shock.

“The shout made him weaker! Hit him with your weapons!” you yelled, trying to focus the group’s attention back on the dragon.

Heeding your words, Steve took his shield and threw it towards the dragon. The harsh hit caused the dragon to fly backwards and fall onto his back. Steve caught his shield as the dragon got onto its feet and readied itself to fight on land.

The Avengers jumped into action, attacking the dragon with all that they had. Not wanting to leave the heroes to fight alone, you joined the fray and continued to fire your enchanted arrows. Sudreth continued to hold his stance as he blasted ice at the Avengers. His tail flipped back and forth, slamming into cars and sending them flying in all directions.

The Vision, Sam, and Rhodey dodged the dragon’s attacks with ease, flying out of harm’s way. As for Natasha, Steve, and Wanda, they were having more difficulty attacking while on the ground. As Wanda stayed on the defensive, placing up energy shields to protect Steve and Natasha, she was caught off guard when the dragon started to charge towards her.

Not wasting anytime, you charged towards Wanda and tackled her out of the way before Sudreth could snap her in half with his teeth. Before you could pick up and use your bow, Sudreth let out a blast of frost from his mouth. Wanda attempted to place up another barrier to protect you from the ice, but she was seconds too late. Pain flared up in your arm as the icy blast blackened your skin with frostbite.

In a fit of anger, you stood up defiantly as Wanda’s barrier disappeared. You took an offensive stance and shouted once more at the ruthless dragon.

“ **Fus Ro Dah! (Unrelenting Force!)** ”

A powerful blast wave flew from your mouth, slamming harshly into Sudreth. The scaly creature let a massive roar, pain radiating throughout its body from the deadly impact. Much weaker than before, Sudreth made another attempt to snap at you with razor sharp teeth. Easily, you rolled out of the way to evade the bite. Wanting to end things quickly, you removed the long ebony greatsword from the scabbard on your back and ran towards the wicked monster. Ignoring the pain from your frostbitten arm, you gripped the sword with both hands and swung it diagonally at the dragon’s head.

The dragon roared in agony as the hit landed successfully on its flesh. Blood trickled down its shiny scales as you went for the final blow. Raising the greatsword high into the air, you brought down your weapon and split Sudreth’s skull in half, killing him instantly.

Breathing heavily, you slowly backed away from the dead dragon as it began to go up in flames. As grey smoke rose up into the air, another rush of wind and light flew from the dragon and into your being. The Avengers looked on in wonder as they watched your glowing body absorb the dragon’s very essence.

After placing your ebony greatsword back into its scabbard and picking up the bow that you dropped, you turned to face the Avengers.

“Thank you for helping me defeat Sudreth. I’ve been hunting him and his twin brother Rylarth for days.”

“It’s no problem. It’s our job to protect the city,” Steve said as he gave a friendly nod. “But I must ask, who are you? I heard the dragon call your name…Dovahkiin?”

You let out a small chuckle. “No, my name is Y/N. Dovahkiin is what dragons call me.”

“Might I ask what that is? And just what did you do when you absorbed that light from Sudreth?” the Vision asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

You winced as you shifted your injured arm, but answered nonetheless. “Dovahkiin means ‘dragonborn.’ I am mortal, but I have the soul of a dragon. My duty as dragonborn is to slay dragons and defeat the one named Alduin. As for what I just did to Sudreth, I absorbed his soul. I also assumed that it was Rylarth’s soul that I absorbed when I arrived here.”

“Well, that’s new,” Sam chuckled. “And did those blast waves from your strange spell have anything to do with that?”

You nodded at the ex-soldier. “Yes, but those weren’t spells. They are called ‘thu’ums.’ It’s the language that dragons use to speak or attack.”

Natasha appeared to be very interested in your abilities and decided to provide a proposition.

“You could be a valuable ally to our team. Your abilities could be useful in helping others.”

You paused a moment to heal your aching arm with some of your restoration magic. Once your injury had disappeared, you turned your eyes back to the red-head.

“I would love to help you all, but honestly, I don’t know who any of you are.” You took a small glance at the buildings that were slightly damaged. “I don’t even know where I am, but I know that I’m no longer back home in Skyrim. I know I was sent here to kill Sudreth and Rylarth, but I need to get back to my own world to defeat Alduin. And my companions…they’re probably searching for me.”

“We could help you,” Wanda offered as she smiled at you. “We could give you a place to stay for the meanwhile and try to figure how to get you back to your world.”

You were slightly hesitant to go with the unique group of warriors, but what choice did you have?

“Alright. I will go with you,” you replied, giving a small smile of your own.

Seemingly thrilled by your answer, Wanda grabbed your hand gently as she led you to the place she and her comrades called home. The rest of the Avengers chuckled and shook their heads at her behavior as they followed behind the two of you.

~~~~~~

A month had passed by and you had come to know each of the Avengers quite well. You had learned that there had been others, but you had only met the one named Tony Stark. Apparently, Thor, the Norse god of thunder was away on a personal mission while Bruce Banner had disappeared after their battle with Ultron. As for Clint Barton, you had received a new, modern bow and some arrows from the unknown ally. Natasha had apparently mentioned to him that you were using a bow similar to those that were fashioned centuries ago. 

You went on several missions with the Avengers and grew to love the world that you were temporarily stuck in. Still, regardless of your interest in this new world, your heart longed for Skyrim and it simplicities. You also missed your friends and allies as well as the many adventures you all shared, whether it had been clearing out draugr infested crypts or collecting bounties from housecarls.

There was also the issue of Alduin and the resurrected dragons. You could only imagine the amount of mayhem that the dragons were causing back in your world. You feared for lives of your friends and the citizens of Skyrim. It was your destiny to destroy the wicked dragons, but you were of no use if you were stuck in a world that you still found strange.

Once again, you and the Avengers found yourselves fighting another dragon from your world. You were irritated that all of these dragons had been finding their way into this world, but you had trouble finding your own way back to Skyrim. Not even the Avengers could figure out how to get you home.

The dragon that you fought this time was much stronger than both Sudreth and Rylarth, but you and the Avengers had managed to weaken it with the help of your thu’ums.

The heat of the dragon’s breath melted metal signs and liquefied tar-covered roads as you and Avengers fought to take down the creature. You used your new bow and arrows to injure the dragon. They were certainly more effective than the ebony bow that you initially had. The only downside to your new weapon was that it wasn’t enchanted with the essence of fire.

Several minutes of fighting passed by, but the final blow was delivered by the Vision who fired an energy beam at the weakened dragon. Collapsing to the ground, the dragon went up into flames and surely enough, its soul was absorbed by you.

You sighed a breath of relief, knowing that you and the Avengers had slain another wicked dragon. It was frustrating that you couldn’t help the people back in Skyrim, but it was a great feeling knowing that you could do something for this world.

As you and the Avengers readied yourselves to head back home, a strange ball of red light appeared in the middle of the damaged street. Your exhausted allies prepared themselves for what could be another battle, but you simply stared at the light in anticipation.

The ball of light grew brighter and larger, causing everyone to shield their eyes. Gradually, the light died down, revealing a portal to familiar lands. You were even more shocked to see your allies staring at you from the other side.

“By the nine…it worked!” came the deep voice of your housecarl, Argis the Bulwark.

“There’s Y/N!” grinned a thrilled Rayya.

“My friends! I thought I would never see you again!” you smiled happily as your eyes filled up with tears.

You turned to the Avengers, knowing that your time with them was over. They appeared elated, realizing that you had your opportunity to return home. Still, they couldn’t help but feel a little sad seeing that they had grown to call you a friend.

“I take it that you’ll be heading home?” Steve asked even though he knew your answer.

You nodded as your scarred face lit up with a soft smile. “Yes, it’s time for me to return. I’m grateful for all you have done for me. I feel safe knowing that if I ever return to this world for some reason, I have friends here.”

Wanda walked up to you and gave a warm hug which you returned wholeheartedly. Once she released you, she spoke up.

“Take care of yourself, Y/N. I know you and your friends will be successful in killing Alduin.”

“Thank you. You take care of yourselves too. I’ll remember each of you fondly.”

With one last goodbye, you walked through the portal back into the familiar world of Skyrim and all of its mysteries. Your determination to kill Alduin and all of his followers was renewed and you had faith that you would be successful in your mission.

Thanks to the Avengers and their kindness, you would forever remember them as the ones who aided you in that peculiar and perplexing world. As for them, they would always remember you as the one who slayed dragons.


End file.
